


Concede To Me

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime, Erotic, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Manga, NSFW, Passion, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norway is pregnant by Denmark and is wanting his affections. Norway teasingly telling Denmark if he doesn't get attention. Then he'll give it to Sweden. Which makes Denmark feel like he needs to reclaim his territory in a special way....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concede To Me

**Author's Note:**

> A close friend is the coauthor with me, but since they are not registered on here. I could not tag them.
> 
> My friend is always Norway in our stories together and I am Denmark.

Norway was tired of waiting.

"Ten more minutes." Denmark had said, two hours ago. He'd been playing online games with Prussia all day, which wasn't terribly abnormal. Norway wasn't even mad. He was just... Frustrated. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones? But he was still early in the pregnancy. Whatever. He didn't care what it was. He'd been lying naked in bed, alone. Admittedly, much of that time had been spent reading since he knew Denmark would make him wait a while. But he was tired of waiting.

Norway slipped out of bed and made his way to the closet. He didn't have to get dressed--he and his boyfriend were the only one's home--but he figured it might be best to make sure the other noticed him. And what better way to get Denmark's attention than by wearing a robe featuring the brilliant red and white of the Danish flag? Deep red silk, with a white lining down its front, and the sash to tie it shut was white as well, making a sort of cross since it was perpendicular to the lining when closed. Denmark loved it when he wore it. 

Norway tied the sash tight, but kept the rest of the robe generally loose, the sleeves sliding to the edges of his shoulders, and the main part of the robe only barely covering the parts of his body that mattered.

He could hear gunfire coming from the living room as he made his way down the hall, along with Denmark yelling something to Prussia. Norway didn't fully round the corner, concealing half his body behind the wall, and making sure that the sleeve slid a bit further down to expose more of his shoulder, and positioning one leg so that it was exposed up to his thigh.

His eyes narrowed a bit, and his voice was only loud enough that Denmark could hear. 

"Denmark..."

Denmark had been keeping such a fantastic pace in game. First it had been only him playing with Prussia. Prussia having to jump off because of Austria, but then soon America jumped on, followed by Japan, and lastly Romano. The four of them trying to get across enemy lines before the weapon wielding Nazi zombie's could launch their nuclear attack.

"America what the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled into his mouth piece.

"I am trying to get to that chest on the tower. It has the coolest fucking outfit in it!" America shot back.

"But that wasn't apart of the strategy." Japan said annoyed. "Hurry up. You're almost there. I will cover you."

"All of you are fucking idiotas!" Romano shouted at them. "We just need to kill everybody,. Every fucking body. Let's start with you!" He said as he shot at America.

"Romano! Just chill." Denmark growled as he butted a Nazi zombie soldier in the face. 

In those few moments of saying 'ten more minutes'. He had forgotten all about Norway. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with him, but his boys got online, and they were so close. Just so close to victory! That he cold taste it.

Denmark's hands clenched on the control as he now maneuvered a tank.

Then he heard Norway's voice, but it was closer than coming from in the bedroom. 

"AFG guys." (away from game) Denmark said into his mic. As he paused his feed of the game. Wondering if Norway needed anything important. Especially being with child and all of that.

The controller he sat on the coffee table and stood up stretching his arms a bit. A post game reflex of his. Then turned his body to look at Norway. A smile forming on his face.

'Ah.' He thought simply. That was what Norway wanted.

"I have always loved that robe...makes me want to invade your vital regions every time I see it." Denmark gave a cocky smile as he strode towards Norway. 

While Norway was still curved along the wall, he placed a hand on one of his lover's hips, and the other on the side of his face. "I am sorry. I feel like I must have inadvertently neglected you."

Denmark brushed his lips against Norway's.

"Hmph." Norway bit his lip--not hard, playfully--then shoved Denmark away just hard enough that he fell over. There was a mischievous gleam in Norway's eyes, and the corners of his lips quirked upward into a smirk, and he closed the robe a bit, concealing some of what had previously been exposed. 

"That's hardly an invasion worth the Danish name. Feel free to try again." Denmark had been playing games all night. Norway wanted to play, and he would get what he wanted in the end.

Denmark stared up at Norway a moment of shock etched on his face, but it quickly dissipated as he rose back to his feet. "Oh?" He asked an eyebrow quirking along with a corner of his mouth. "Are we to go to war then? Must I put you into a place of fealty and submission? Do not think I will not, my love." An air of regality exuded from him. 

The Dane while using conversation as a distraction, took the time to calculate how to ensnare Norway into his arms. That task was never easy because Norway could be lithe. Just like a nymph evading a centaur.

"Considering it's been a bit over two hundred years since the last time you did, it's a bit overdue, don't you think? You wouldn't want someone else to get to me first, hm?" Norway teased. He didn't even have to say "Sweden." It clicked with Denmark without mention.

Certainly, this was a game, and Norway found himself licking his lips in anticipation of what was to come. He loved it when he could stroke Denmark's passions like this. It reminded him of their viking past, and he relished the thought of being conquered as he had been then--only in a much better way this time around.

"Don't you dare bring that meatball into this!" He said jokingly, but slightly angry, a bit enthralled. Then he ran at Norway sweeping him up into his arms and spinning him around. While he rotated with him he growled into his lover's ear. "You are mine. I will never allow for infiltration."

Norway laughed into his ear and kicked his legs. Denmark carrying him bridal style to their room.

Norway found himself thrown onto the bed on his back, and he loved it. What he loved even more, however, was the look Denmark was giving him as he crawled over him. It was nothing short of animalistic hunger, and the look alone sent a delightful shiver running down Norway's spine. He raised a hand to rake his fingers through the Dane's hair.

Denmark grabbed his hand, linking fingers before he could and nipped at his wrist. "I don't remember saying you could touch me just yet." Then he nipped Norway's inner elbow. Smiling as he cried out in pleasure. Denmark took his other hand in much the same way. Kissing him as his arms were pinned to his sides, then sliding them up across the sheets until his arms were above his head. The kissing becoming more intense. Denmark's tongue roving inside the others. 

Norway bit Denmark's bottom lip--tugging and exhaling a rattling breath he had held while kissing as he did so. He kept tugging his lip between his teeth til it could stretch no further. Denmark's eyes rolling into his head and groaning. Norway let go and then softly kissed Denmark.

"Mmmm..." The Dane said as he used his tongue to feel out the damage. Tasting blood and his mouth became a grin. "It's not war unless there's bloodshed. Now is there?"

He knew since Norway was pregnant that he could not do anything too crazy.

So he lowered himself and bit into the left chest pectoral. Using his mouth like a suction cup. Never once releasing his bite and as he sucked he licked the area. It was much like creating a hickey. But it also drew blood. And he moaned when he began to taste it.

There would be a nearly black bruise there afterward. Which will be fun explaining to Austria at the next prenatal appointment.

"Oh!" Norway's body had jerked from the sensation--particularly the bite, and his arms wrapped around Denmark's head for a moment. His back arched a bit and he groaned, falling back when Denmark released his skin from his mouth.

He allowed the robe to slide off of his other shoulder a bit during this time. 

"That's going to leave a mark." he said. It wasn't a complaint. Just a statement of fact.

"Are you going to stay loyal to me? Or shall we continue this mutiny?" Denmark said as he undid the front of the robe. Allowing the smooth fabric to slide away in opposite directions. Showing off Norway's exposed body. Denmark's fingers gently pressed against the tender wound. And he saw Norway wince as he groaned and his hips lifted to greet Denmark's. "Hm?" He pressed them down a bit harder.

Norway hissed, though it wasn't all unpleasant. He stared up at Denmark with his usual expressionless face, smirking when the Dane raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Der er et yndigt land..Ja?" He said. [I know a lovely land... Yes? The first bit is the name of one of Denmark's national anthems.]

He leaned up enough to kiss the Dane, long, slow, and deep. As they separated, he kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Though you have yet to invade my vital regions--you will win my loyalty then." His tongue darted out to tease the shell of the Dane's ear, feeling him shudder and hearing him moan. He never got over how much he loved the man's low moans during sex.

Denmark smiled and gave a low chuckle. Then he took two fingers and popped them into his mouth. Where he licked them and wrapped saliva about them before pulling them out. As they were removed from his mouth, webs of saliva connected from his fingers to his lips. Norway's eyes looked longingly into his and then squinched shut in bliss as Denmark pressed his digits into him.

Norway bit his lip and let his head fall back as Denmark fingered him. Norway was a nation of few words, usually reserved and calm. Even Denmark had a hard time getting him to talk much. Tonight he'd been more talkative than normal, and he knew that pleased the Dane.

Of course, Denmark was particularly proud that no matter how soft spoken and reserved Norway was, he could always get him to be loud in the bedroom. It pretty well stroked the Dane's ego. He'd more than once boasted about making Norway scream in bed (to a very flustered Norway's dismay). No one really believed Denmark, though, except Prussia (but that wasn't much).

From then on, Norway resisted being too loud, but Denmark (bless his heart) always managed to win in the end. Norway bit his thumb in an attempt to stay quiet, then suddenly let out a loud gasp as Denmark pressed deeper into him, then cried out as he grazed his prostate. His back arched harshly and he gripped the Dane's hair, pulling him down into a kiss to muffle his cries.

Denmark allowed him to kiss for a few moments before breaking the oral embrace. He wanted to hear his lover's cries of passion. So he continued gliding his fingers and pressing his prostate. Norway fought for as long as he possibly could until he moaned. And Denmark smirked triumphantly. Then rewarded him with a kiss.

As he continued to finger him he felt Norway completely relax and it was easier to move inside of him. So he scissored open his fingers and spit on his cock before inserting the head. The more of himself that he inserted the more of his fingers he pulled out.

By the time Denmark was buried to the hilt, Norway couldn't contain his moans, and his nails dug into his shoulder, then trailed down his back, Norway even going so far as to grope the Dane's ass a bit. He could tell Denmark was struggling to stay still for his own sake, so as not to hurt him, but Norway was desperate.

"Move." Norway demanded, though it came out more as a plea. He was already bucking his hips a bit to create some friction.

Denmark began to move with long strokes and deep thrusts inside of Norway. Which made him groan and clench as he felt Norway's body tremble with sensitivity. His lover felt so good, he always did, it was always like having a first time with him. But with each first time falling even more in love with him.

Norway's hips kissed his over and over. He could feel Norway's insides pulsing and contracting. Which made him become even more vocal. Denmark loved being vocal especially when his voice was accompanied by his other half.

Norway didn't know when their fingers had laced together, nor did he care. Denmark had sped up, and he could tell the Dane was going for his prostate by the way his hips rolled prior to each thrust.

And then he hit and and Norway swore he saw white, his moans becoming even louder, and sounding almost like sobs of pleasure (were someone standing outside of the room to hear it). He could hear Denmark chuckling through some of his own moans--the jerk. He thought he could get away with whatever he liked? 

Norway made it a point to focus and tighten the muscles surrounding the Dane's cock, smirking when his partner cried out in ecstasy, temporarily stunned by the sensation.

Denmark's face contorted to one mixed with pleasure and pain at Norway tightening. And he let out a low, thick groan. Before he bit his bottom lip and began to pound the Norwegian into submission. Victory would be his. His thrusts so hard that his balls made smacking sounds against Norway's bottom. And Norway's fuckhole made messy wet sounds. 

The Dane let out a ferocious grunting sound as he curved upward and slammed into Norway's prostate with vigor. The sweat pooled off of him.

Norway's head fell back, his mouth agape, though for a few thrusts, no sound came out. And then, finally, he was screaming from pleasure at a volume Denmark hadn't heard in a good while.

His back arched at an impossible angle, and he felt Denmark's arms wrapping around him, to hold him there. His orgasm hit him hard, his legs falling slack to the side. His nails dug deep into the Dane's shoulder, and some of the sweat that dripped from his face was probably tears from the rush. He pulled Denmark down hard to kiss him, teeth knocking together a bit and tongues clashing. He was shaking from pleasure.

Denmark kissed Norway melting into him, as they lay against one another. Basking in the afterglow of good sex. Denmark looked into Norway's eyes, "Do you still want to continue this rebellion, or are you conceding to me?"

Norway was so out of it that it took him a moment to speak. Part of this was also because he was panting and nothing coherent was going to leave his lips at that point. Once he'd calmed a bit, he gave his partner a small smile, raising a hand to wipe a bit of the sweat off of the Dane's face.

"I shall concede to you. I love you. You are my everything." One last kiss, and Norway was out like a light. He hadn't intended to fall asleep so quickly, but pregnancy fatigue added to the exertion was too much for him to handle.

He fell asleep holding Denmark's hand, their fingers still laced together.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope that you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
